


Can I be her?

by herefor20gayteen



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hizzie - Freeform, Hosie, Pizzie, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herefor20gayteen/pseuds/herefor20gayteen
Summary: After sharing kisses with her old lover Penelope and revealing past feelings for her friend Hope, Josie is more confused than ever about her feelings. Will she give her first love another chance, or will she give another love its first chance ?





	Can I be her?

« You had a crush on me ? » Hope asked as her lips formed a smile.

« Of course I did » Josie turned to Hope « who wouldn’t ? »

At those words, it was impossible for the auburn haired girl not to smile, her expression had softened and her eyes had not looked away from Josie’s once. The other one didn’t look away either, she looked right through Hope’s eyes in confidence, raising an eyebrow lightly. The room went completely silent now and as the two girls were still acting as if no one else was in the room, Josie could have sworn those were sparkles in the light blue eyes she couldn’t look away from. 

Their little moment was interrupted when Lizzie cleared her throat, making Hope look down to the floor. Taken back to reality, the brunette girl noticed a silhouette behind Hope, walking in their direction. 

« Josie » when she heard Penelope’s voice, Hope realized it was time for her to leave. 

« Um, I’m gonna… I’m gonna go. Goodnight, see you guys tomorrow » she flashed one last small smile to Josie as Lizzie watched their interaction ; her eyes filled with tears she tried very hard to hold back. 

As Hope walked off, Penelope took a few slow steps towards Josie. Her hands intertwined with each other showed the short haired girl’s obvious stress. She hadn’t seen Josie again after the moment they shared the night of the talent show. 

« Could we talk in private ? » Penelope’s voice had never sounded so soft.

Lizzie was still standing behind Josie. As Penelope looked in her direction, she noticed the blond girl wiping a tear from her cheek. She had no idea what had just happened between the three girls but it was obviously something important and she started to wonder if it was even the right moment to talk to Josie. 

As Josie turned to Lizzie, she was already making her way towards the door without saying a word and left the room, leaving the two old lovers alone.

« I need to talk to you about the other night » Penelope couldn’t believe how nervous she was feeling. Only the girl standing in front of her could make her feel that way and Penelope knew that but the power Josie still had over her feelings surprised her. 

Josie looked at Penelope, wondering what she was going to say ; if it was something negative or positive ; if she wanted it to be negative or positive. She wasn’t even sure she was ready to have a conversation with Penelope yet especially after what had just happened. There was way too much going on in her head, between the incident that happened years ago, her issues with Lizzie and the feelings she has had for Hope. Although the kiss she shared with Penelope was something she couldn’t get her mind off aswell, the more she thought about it, the more she was confused about her feelings.

She remained silent in front of Penelope, who was waiting for a reaction.

« When we kissed, I couldn’t help but- »

« Stop » Josie interrupted her. « Don’t say anything… please » she looked Penelope in the eyes. 

There it was, the answer to her questions.  
Josie loved Penelope. Even after all this time, after everything that had happened, the hazel eyed girl was still the only person Josie could picture herself with, she was still the only one who’d be capable of doing whatever she wants with Josie’s feelings whether that’s in a good or a bad way. When she looked at her, Josie still saw Penelope as the first person who ever made her feel truly happy, the first one to make her discover parts of herself she didn’t even know existed. She still saw her as the only girl she has ever had genuine feelings for, feelings she has been trying to erase for months. Penelope was part of most of the happiest moments of Josie’s life. She was her first love. 

But at that moment, looking right into Penelope’s eyes, Josie realized she didn’t want her to be her last. Because dispite all the good sides she could think of, Josie could never forget how hurt she was after Penelope left her. She could never forget the moment the only person she has ever truly loved looked her in the eyes and told her she didn’t want to be with her anymore, and the way her heart felt like it had broken into pieces as soon as she heard those words come out of her mouth. 

Josie could never forget all the months she spent trying to get over the fact that the only person she ever really needed, did not need her anymore. 

« It’s over Penelope » she walked closer to Penelope, still looking right into her eyes.  
« What happened the night of the talent show was a mistake. It wasn’t even me, the slug took over my emotions and let me do things I normally wouldn’t have done . If I had been myself at that moment, I wouldn’t have kissed you back » Josie did not hesitate to say these words and her eyes started to fill with tears. 

Penelope remained silent. She didn’t know how to react since she didn’t even know how to feel about the things she was hearing. 

 

« When I told you that we’re never getting back together, I meant it » and at those words, Penelope let out tears she didn’t even realize she was holding back. But her eyes didn’t separate from Josie’s, she was frozen. Was that it ? Was this really the end ? At this moment Penelope was mad at herself, it was too late. She wondered if she came back earlier, would Josie have given her another chance. If she had told her the truth about the reason she had left her earlier, would Josie have reconsidered opening up her heart to her again. 

She was the one who left Josie and now she had to deal with the consequences, for the rest of her life. 

« I don’t love you anymore » Josie said, her voice sounded colder than ever and with that she left the room, finally letting her tears stream down her cheeks. 

Penelope stood there for a few more minutes, motionless, she couldn’t believe what had just happened. When she decided to take her courage in both hands and tell Josie how she felt, the young witch knew she had to prepare herself for disappointment, she knew there were chances Josie wouldn’t give her the answer she wanted to hear but she wasn’t expecting this at all. After what had happened, twice, Penelope would’ve thought the girl she loved would be confused about her feelings but she had no idea she was actually very sure of them and that she was capable of revealing this sad reality with so little empathy.  
There she was, standing in the middle of Josie’s room trying to understand how the last moments they shared together could have led to this. 

Even though Penelope always thought nothing could hurt her more than her decision to leave Josie, at that moment she realized she was wrong. Right now, her heart was shattered in pieces and there was nothing she could do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo so at first I wanted to write a Posie/Hosie One Shot on what happens after the ICONIC Hosie scene in 1x12 but I had way too many any ideas to put it all in a one shot so I thought HEY WHY NOT START A NEW FIC. I don't want to reveal too much but Posie and Hosie won't be the only main themes/ships in this fic trust me it's going be gay as hell IF I continue it.  
> As I said in my other fic's notes English isn't my native language so my work probably isn't pleasing to read for everyone that's why honest feedback is really important to me SO if you could just comment what you think about this first (short) chapter I'd really appreciate it


End file.
